Really? Vampires?
by NekoYullen
Summary: Alice Night is an ordinary student. No popularity, no dorkness, and absolutely rational. Then, she meets Austin Nightwalker. Her life takes a surprising and scary twist. What can she do? Why is she there? Why is one of "them" attract to her? WHY HAS HER LIFE TURNED INTO THIS? Yullen, LavixOC, Some KandaxOC Rated T for Kanda
1. Chapter 1

**And a new story idea has popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray. Man no matter how much I wanna.**

**I own Alice and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets are dangerous

ALICE P.O.V

As much as I absolutely hate it, I have to go to school. High school at that. It's so awfully BORING! I mean, classes this and teenage drama that. I SO wish that my life was like something out of a fantasy novel that I always read.

Never thought it'd actually come true.

It was just a regular day at school. Kanda was being all icy and Lavi was bothering him to no end. Lenalee and Allen were chatting about some new kid that was coming to class. Then, the new kid came in. He introduced himself as Austin Nightwalker. He had Allen like Jet black hair and eyes like,well, night. He was all cool and slick like those damn bastards that think they're so cool, but are really just incompetent fools. Austin had a different aura though. I couldn't really place it. It was so sad...

So, class went on and I was forced to show the new kid around 'cause, and I quote,"You don't do anything in class, so why don't you show Austin around?" I swear, my teacher is a complete IDIOT! I mutter somethings under my breath and get on with the tour. When we get to the science lab though, he suddenly pulls me behind a wall and holds a finger up to his lips. I nod slightly and turn just a little and catch sight of two creatures.

One is a tall, lanky stick like creature with mud brown skin and messed up pale gray hair. The other is short and fat with alligator like green skin and seaweed like hair. They seem to be searching for something. I... I think they're searching for Austin.

Austin lets out a hiss of frustration. He mutters something about demons and damn order not keeping their promise. I look at him questioningly and the creatures finally notice us.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I swear, I do not know where this story is headed!**

**K. Now. Review! Please! And...um... Thanks for reading my crappy made at 3 AM story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NE! I am BACK! SORRY FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING ALL WEEK! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All -man characters belong to their rightful owners. Only Alice and Austin belong to me.**

**FYI: _ITALICS MEAN THOUGHTS!_**

* * *

AUTHOR P.O.V

The strange creatures face us and with a small yelp, Alice is picked up and tossed carefully into a safe place. She watches from the second story that Austin somehow manages to throw her to. She starts to open up her mind to the possibilities. It can't be superhero, zombie, merman... Werewolf? Probably not. She watches the battle. Incredibly fast, Austin speeds around the two things. Then, like his lightning speed, he pulls out two metal braces. He puts them on and now that she thinks about it, he looked like a little kid, playing with his toys. He had an insanely happy grin pasted on his face. Something clicks in her head, but she can't admit it. She gives a little gasp and one of the creatures hears her. The thin one reaches up and snatches her. Austin looses his smile, quickly replacing it with a deep frown. He grinds his teeth and growls menacingly. Alice shivers and leans away from the creature as much as possible. Her nose wrinkles and she is sent into a sort of spasm when the creatures teeth are pressed into her throat. It mutters something to Austin. Austin hesitates and in that short burst of time, the thing sinks his teeth into Alice's throat. A scream dies in her voice. Austin roars something at the creatures who smirk and discard Alice as dead. She breathes, but faint. Shallow. Austin charges at the creatures and crushes one. The other runs away to report findings. The defeated fat one disappears in a burst of dust.

Austin holds Alice's hand,looking at the gaping wound in her throat as she says something to him." I never thought that your kind existed. I was a normal student. D...Did you get them? Those Akuma I mean." Austin's eyes widen a little and he gives a small nod. She sighs and says,"Thanks, Mr. Austin the Vampire." Her breathing is in short little gasps. "I always figured... I'd go...like...this..." Her voice fades and a little sigh leaves her body. Austin feels tears flowing down his cheeks. "Damn. I got her into this." He faces her peaceful face."I can't let her die yet." He leans down to her throat and bites her gently._'Please be in time. Please. It's my fault she died. Please. Save her.'_

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

_I'm floating? In... Water? AH! I feel a fire burning in my throat. It hurts, so much._

I think I might have screamed 'cause Austin jumped back and I conked my head on the floor. I face the blue sky, but it seems clearer. How queer. I sit up, wondering if I've bumped my head really hard when I suddenly remember everything. The two strange clown like creatures mixed in with some sea monster. And Austin being a vampire. My hand flies to my throat and I feel for any kind of wound. I find none and I turn to face Austin. He has a relieved expression on. I wonder what I look like? My skin is pale like the moon and my silver eye... Well, I don't know what color they are anymore. Austin has lost his relief and snags my hand, dragging me out of school and talking in rapid Japanese into a small phone. I pout and ask where are we going? He says to the Black Order HQ to report me as a new one. New one what I ask. A new Vampire he responds. More like a fledgling he says. I notice that he has a crescent moon on his neck. I ask him if I have one and he says it's on my cheek.

The headquarters is actually a large dark tower. Inside, Austin introduces me to his head, Kanda Yuu. I feel he's a kind man, but masks his pain with a harsh attitude. He's currently yelling at Austin. Apparently, I'm the 48th Vampire he's made so far. I clear my throat and introduce myself. "My name's Alice. Nice to meet you." He sneers at me and I pout saying,"That isn't a nice way to meet people." He laughs and says,"You're the first to say that. Nice going newbie." I pout some more. "Name's Alice. DON'T CALL ME NEWBIE!" I yell and pull a gun from a passing vamp. I take careful aim and hit Kanda in the head, chest and arm. It doesn't hurt him, but he is surprised. He smirks at me and sends me to a girl named Lenalee. I deduce that she is a kind girl with a kind heart, but is like one of those "damsel in distress" kind of girls. She takes me to the clothing room where I can choose any outfit I want. I choose a light kimono that is a silver color and reminds me of my eyes. I put it on and look in the mirror.

* * *

**So, this is an AU story. That's why Komui and Tiedoll and Cross don't make an appearance. I'm sorry to all you fans of them out there. Please review! And, cause I suck at grammar, there will be mistakes. Please notify me if you see one. THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Welcome to another chapter. Thanks for reading this far. Love all ya readers!**

**Disclaimer: don't DGM or there'd be much more pairing stuff and chapters would come out slower. Alice does belong to me though.**

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

I do not see myself, nor do I see anyone I know. I see a pale and slender girl with shimmering half black, half white hair that floats about her shoulders. Eyes the color of gleaming silver and continually changing color form silver to gold to a cobalt blue color to as dark as the night sky. Wearing a silver flowing robe, no it's a kimono, she stares into my heart and I shudder. I reach for the mirror, unaware of the fact someone is behind me. I practically yelp when a hand touches my shoulder. I turn around and face the person who happens to be Kanda. I tilt my head questioningly and he responds with a small shrug and a quirk of his mouth. He takes my hand and leads me outside. I am greeted by the sight of a huge welcome party. I can't help but smile and though I don't usually do this...

I laughed.

KANDA P.O.V

Alice opens her mouth and a small laugh escapes, quickly escalating into full laughter. I have never heard in all my 1000 years of living a voice like this. It is sweet and kind, but tinted with much sadness and loneliness. I realize why I am so... Kind to her. She reminds me of me from the past. I was never open or even remotely kind. I smile sadly at this new girl, whose life has changed and who has not been able live like she was meant to.

She... I... We are abominations of this world. We should not be here, yet we are. I bitterly chuckles, drawing her attention from the new member she was meeting, Allen Walker. He is much like the two of us in the fact that he has a secret. Alice gracefully dances her way over to me and I tr not to be drawn to her, but it is impossible. She has already captured the attention of many and that isn't necessarily good. I step forward, compelled by her color changing eyes. I blink and realize she has an incredibly rare power, or is it powers?

I should probably explain. Some vampires have a special "ability". Generally, it just means that they can compel people to do things, erase their memories, or there is a truly rare gift of "Power". It's a combination of the compelling power, erasing of memories, and something called True Sight. It allows a gifted vampire to see a person's soul colors. Each is different and if the vampire doesn't interpret the colors right, it can cause a large problem. Sometimes, it led to war. But even when predicted correctly, it is still dangerous.

She pulls me onto the dance floor and as Allen plays a beautiful classic waltz, I step in time with this new girl. She's so graceful, twirling and laughing. I can't help but smile. She leans forward and whispers in my ear,"We need to talk. Later."

* * *

**I think that's enough for now. Later readers!**

**Review.**


End file.
